User talk:Ashikkansar/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harrypotter-rolep Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sorting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! If you would like to be a professor or an admin, also be sure to leave a message and I can help you with that. -- JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ministry Job Hello! In response to your request on User talk: Hpsuperfan to have a job at the Ministry of Magic, and your other request on the Sorting page to be in Gryffindor house, I must tell you that while this is possible, you will need to create two separate characters for it. While your character in Gryffindor can work at the Ministry, he can only do so after he graduates from Hogwarts. I recommend you visit Rules and Start-up before you do anything. Again, thank you for joining the wiki, and I hope you find this a wonderful experience both to experience and build. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hi I am Hpsuperfan the wika's founder.I just gave you admin and rollback status.... at least I think.If i did you can be the head of Ravenclaw and professor of many subects.Have a good time here.Welcome to the wikia. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ashikkansar! Thanks for your help on the wiki lately. I am reinstating your adminship because of your help. However, I must ask you rename your character. Albus Severus Potter already exists in canon, and isn't allowed to be used here (you may use the name "Potter", you may use "Albus", and you may use "Severus", but you can't make them into one name.). I am also dropping a few of those subjects you added because they are unnecessary. You may be the Head of Ravenclaw however, and a professor. However, I do particularly like the new system you have enstated for making vaults. Keep up the good work, but remember to conform to policy in the future. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Advertising As much as I like this wiki, I must ask you: DO NOT ADVERTISE ON DUMBLEDORES ARMY ROLEPLAY WIKI as it's in their policies. Also, make sure it's ok to advertise on wikia before you do. Thanks, Head of Ravenclaw '''19:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Ashikkansar. I really don't want to do this, but I've given you a 3 day sentence in Azkaban Prison for the reason outlined above and for removing content on the Home page. Breaking policy on a friend wiki by advertising our own will not be tolerated as it gives us a bad reputation. You have also removed the majority of classes such as Alchemy, Wandlore, and other electives from the list of teacher classes. Your admin and professor status has been revoked (temporarily, after all, we aren't monsters. If you redeem yourself, we will forgive you.). We hope you will return after your three days are up, and that you conform to our policies and the policies of other related wikis next time. We do appreciate the help you've given us lately, though. JDRooDigger]](Owl Me)p> 19:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Azkaban To JDRooDigger, I wont blame anyone for this punishment. I will accept it with both hands as I deserve it.Anyway after my term in Azkaban I wont let the wiki down nor will I break its policies and rules. Yours Sincerely, Ashikkansar( Call the Giants ) Iam now presently at http://azkaban.wikia.com/wiki/Ashikkansar Yes, I suppose you could be a professor. But I don't feel comfortable giving you admin status. I'm going to alter your character pages slightly to conform with policy. I hope you do return to teach and contribute after your sentence is up. I'm glad you understand why I had to block you. Sincerely- JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh please.I wont break the rules again. I advertised because it is given in Staff Room the third line: *Help is needed here on this wiki! Don't just build the wiki. Advertise it! We need more professors and admins. We also need more students or else beginning a term at all will be pointless. And none of it can happen at all if we have no help building it. See it has asked us to advertise 1st row 13th and 14th words. Ashikkansar( Call the Giants ) What happened to not blaming anyone for your punishment and "I understand I did wrong"? I know it askes you to advertise because I created the Staff Room page and put that there. However, it doesn't mean you can break other wiki's policies to do it. The ban stands. You only have one more day left on it. After your ban is up, you may return as a professor using Jake Lovegood (you only need one professor character. more than one is unnessecary.). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Your ban period is up, just to let you know. You're welcome to be a professor here. Welcome back. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Team Gringotts Vault Well, I'm fine with that. It sounds fair. However, '''don't do it yet! Let me discuss it with Hpsuperfan and figure out the amont of money that Quidditch teams should get in their vaults to start off with. I like the idea. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Two Wikis You may have created the Expelliarmus wiki before this one, but you still claim that it's affiliated with this one. That's our problem with it. And the Azkaban wiki completely defeats the purpose of blocking people on this wiki. It's supposed to be a punishment. People aren't supposed to be able to talk with other people while they're blocked. I don't know if you have the power to, but I would like you to take down the Azkaban wiki if it's possible. As for the Expelliarmus wiki, it can stay as long as you remove all affiliatons from us from it (unless you want to advertise us.). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It looks much better. It still has a few obvious problems with coding though. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) it looks perfect except for the color of the font for "a message from our founder". I can't see it because of the color of our background combined w/ the color of the font. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't look like you did anything. You need to make the font for the message from our founder light. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No. You didn't. Preview before you publish edits. I fixed it myself. You can make it the Homepage now. It's admin approved. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I am trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team beater Sure but we also need to affiliate with some other r.p. wikis. http://hproleplaying.wikia.com http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com http://harrypotterroleplay.wikia.com and maybe more.Also make sure you use four tildes (~) when you sign talk pages.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 16:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC Affiliating When you ask to affiliate, you really should leave the job to an admin as they are trusted by other admins AND they know what they are talking about! :) Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 18:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW WHAT COPYING ARE YOU ALL 3 ADMINS TALKING ABOUT.BUT I QUIT WIKIA FOREVER.BYE. An Explanation As you "quit wikia forever", it hardly matters, but I believe, if you truly don't understand (which I find it hard to believe), you deserve an explanation for your block. You have repeatedly copied elements from the D.A. R.P. wiki, and you copied several things, namely "trial home" from the Hogwarts Role-play wiki, and blamed some of it on Hpsuperfan when he never did it. You did it yourself, and even aknowledged it, so don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about. You have caused a lot of disruption on related wikis, and some on this wiki as well. You're block period (as I'm sure you know) is only a week long. You're welcome to return after that period is up. Stick to policies if you do return. However, I'm not one to mess around. You said you "quit wikia forever", so if you want to change your mind, I'm giving you 48 hours to do so and tell me, or I'm going to delete all of your characters. Also, however pissed off you get, don't blank your talk page. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) O.k I will come back after my ban period.I accept my punishment(truly).But I have never blamed Hpsuperfan for anything.If you mean my message to HoR,it is true.I had asked Hpsuperfan if our wiki could affiliate with Hogwarts RPG wiki.He said yes and named some more to affiliate with.I asked all the other wiki founders about it(not got a reply till now).Hor questioned me for it.I did nothing more.Ashikkansar(Call the giants) 19:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) A general wiki rule: DO NOT BLANK YOUR TALK PAGE it's preserved for public record. I will restore it later. Anyway, you copied quite a few things. ASK ME!!! I'm co-operator of the DA wiki so I can let you do things. Just ask me to take something and you can have it. I don't like it when you take and don't ask. That would be illegal. Thanks. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 03:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Your ban period has been up for a while, just so you know. If you plan to keep contributing, please be mindful to stick to policies and ask before making any major changes to the wiki. Thanks! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC)